


Un Doux Trésor

by orphan_account



Series: Agent AU [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sweet night between lovers. Set shortly after the ending of 'you're beside me', before 'the rooms where it happens'.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Christopher Trevisan/Deniss Vasiljevs
Series: Agent AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895341
Kudos: 5





	Un Doux Trésor

**Author's Note:**

> Another non-proofread piece of late night writing, another shameless smut. I have no idea what I'm writing.  
> Title translated as “a sweet treasure”.

"Sweet, it's alright." Chris let the young man lean onto his chest and loosely wrapped his arms around Deniss's waist, "Steph is really good at this."

Deniss nodded, looking at Stephane who was sitting opposite to him. "No, I don't...I'm not have second thoughts." He reached to touch Stephane's lips, now dry and soft. He had seen those lips stretched around Chris's cock, and even his own-in a very exceptional circumstance, really. He is curious, about how it can feel, and how good it can feel. But at the same time, he wasn't sure if it would be too much to ask. Stephane seemed to be totally happy to open his mouth for Chris, though.

"Are you sure you're really okay with this?" Deniss finally asked, "You know, I'm-"

Stephane smiled, the same warm smile Deniss used to see. "I am, love." He leaned in to kiss Deniss briefly on the lips, "Anything bothering you?"

Deniss sighed. Maybe he is having second thoughts. "You know, that time-when we were trapped in that room." He said slowly while looking into Stephane's dark eyes, "I don't think it was too pleasant for you."

"Hmm." Stephane hummed, "It wasn't ideal. So," He beamed, "Are you worried for me?"

Deniss slowly nodded. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable at any point." An oral sex can get nasty at any point. He knew it. From stuffing a cock into the other's mouth, rendering him unable to speak or even breath normally; to probably pulling his hair and pressing onto his back on head to make an escape difficult, and...come either in his mouth, or onto his face. Not saying that he plans to do it, but Deniss wasn't sure about his self-control, in a safe environment, with the men he loves and wants. Not after he got Stephane teary a few times in bed, despite the man promising that everything was good.

"I'll look after myself, hmm?" Stephane caressed Deniss's cheek with a thumb, "Don't worry."

Deniss finally smiled. "Then, Steph," he whispered next to the man's ear, "Enlighten me." He leaned back onto Chris's warm chest, while Stephane moved back. 

Chris kissed the young man's blonde hair, and covered his eyes with a palm. Deniss sighed contentedly, happy about the warmth. "We got you," Chris said softly. Deniss threw his head back and rested it onto Chris's shoulder.

Deniss felt Stephane slipping a hand between his thighs, pushing ever so gently and guiding him to spread his legs. Deniss complied, and felt the mattress dipping in between his knees. Stephane.

A pair of palms was caressing his inner thighs, the textures of calluses clear on the tender skin there. It reminded him who was there, kneeling in between his legs, ready to pleasure him with his mouth. A legendary agent. Someone with all power and strength.

Deniss almost jumped when Stephane kissed his delicate skin, a tiny bit of wetness from the tip of his tongue. "Love," Stephane massaged where he just kissed with his thumb, "Relax-we've got you. You're safe."

"....No, I'm not scared." Deniss cleared his throat, "Just...surprised."

"I'm sure there's many more surprises to come." Chris chuckled, "But do tell us if there's anything you don't like, alright?"

Deniss felt Stephane's lips moving on his inner thigh, with soft light kisses near his knees, but a little more sucking feeling at the upper parts. "Just a reminder," Stephane said, warm breaths brushing on Deniss's cock-which is getting hard-"If you're planning on any physical training tomorrow, don't wear shorts."

The young man inhaled sharply as he felt the soft and warm tongue on his intimate areas. Stephane kissed his hairy skin, lifted his cock and balls with a hand and licked the sensitive skin behind them. Then the wetness travelled onto his balls, and a moment later, enclosed them with warmth. He was panting heavily, the heat in his belly screaming for attention. 

His erection was also rubbing against something. A little bit rough, but not Stephane's palm. Deniss's eyes widened under Chris's palm once he realized what it was. 

Stephane's face. In other words, his cock was practically poking at Stephane's face.

"Wait," Deniss said, and felt Stephane stopping immediately. "Steph, are you sure it's alright?"

The warmth disappeared from his groin. Deniss kind of wanted it to continue, but he marginally gained some control over his instinct.

"Yes-is there anything not right for you?"

Deniss exhaled. “No-it's too good." He tentatively held to Chris's wrist, "Can I...can I look at you? If that's alright?"

Chris slowly retrieved his hand. "Sure, love." He loosely hugged Deniss. The young man blinked a few times to get used to the soft lighting in the bedroom, and saw Stephane's face. There's a streak of glossy liquid on his left cheek, and his lips are moist and plump. "Steph," Deniss said softly, "I...It was good. I'm not sure if I'll manage not to fall into your honey trap, should you be setting up one. -No, I just mean it's really good." Deniss added as soon as he saw Stephane raising his brows, "Nothing else."

Stephane laughed and bowed his head again, this time directly touching the sensitive head with his wet lips. He kissed it, pouted a tiny bit to add a little pressure, and licked a line all the way to the base. Stephane repeated and worked his way around, coating the cock with saliva.

Deniss hissed when he felt the tiny pain on the head. It was just a moment, transient, then quickly replaced by a soothing and, to an extent, provoking lick. 

"Teeth?" Chris asked, "Steph, getting naughty, hmm?" 

It's not hard for Deniss to pick up the underlying message. He knew the couple wasn't vanilla, and he was again, curious about their dynamics in bed. But he can ask later.

Stephane giggled before taking Deniss into his mouth. Deniss sighed contentedly, and very soon gave in to the pleasure. He felt himself melting into Chris's chest, leg splayed and almost spineless. It's good. Chris was right. Stephane was really really good at this.

He tried not to buck his hips up, but sometimes it's hard. He is soon moving with Stephane's rhythm, fucking his lover's mouth and throat. Hopefully Stephane still had control over it, he thought as he floated upon the cloud. 

He didn't managed to warn Stephane before he was thrown over the peak. He moaned, his abs clenching and legs shaking. When he opened his eyes again, he realized what just happened.

Stephane was spitting some thick white liquid onto a few pieces of tissue paper, with the same liquid splattered on his cheeks and forehead. Oh.

"Steph-" The words rushed through after a few stupified seconds, "Steph, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Stephane looked up. "Don't worry, love," He said, and Deniss had to take a few deep breaths as he saw his lover's face, decorated with his own come. "It's alright. I don't have any problem with it." Deniss attempted to wipe them away with his palm, but clumsily ended up smearing it everywhere on Stephane's face. 

Chris pushed the box of tissue papers to them, and Deniss helped his lover to wipe his face clean. He was smiling, a combination of warmth and coy. "Sweet, was it up to expectation?"

Deniss blushed, leaned forward and threw his arms around Stephane's neck. "Thank you." He whispered, "I-I really don't know what I should say now."

Stephane patted his back. "Glad to hear you liked it." He rested his chin on the young man's shoulder, "Chris?" He whistled playfully, "You seemed to-"

"I'm not declining anything," Chris said, "any idea, cheri?"

Deniss turned back. He had felt Chris's erection, but he was too deep in his own pleasure to think about it. "Chris..." He said tentatively, "Um...do you, maybe, want me?" He almost subconsciously tightened his hole, "I mean.."

The couple laughed good-naturedly. "Deniss, you don't have to." Chris dropped a kiss on Deniss's forehead. Deniss had told them that he had never been penetrated.

"I...I've never, but I'm willing to try. I mean, I know some people never enjoy being the receptive partner, but I don't know yet." He looked into Chris's green eyes, still clear despite his arousal. "Or...will it take too much time to prep me?"

"Sure, we can try." Chris cupped the young man's cheeks in his hands, "I couldn't answer your second question, though. It varies, but I think I can wait for a bit."

Deniss turned around, and straightly got himself to all fours. He felt a burning heat at the back of his ears and his face, as he realized his position would directly expose everything. It's the first time, he thought, and with my loved ones. I can be allowed some feelings and thoughts.

Stephane sat in front of him cross-legged, hands on his blonde hair. "I think I might be repeating myself tonight," He said, “Let go, love. Try as much as you can, especially for this."

Chris kissed along his spine, from the nape of his neck all the way down to his lower back, just above the crack. Deniss squirmed as Chris's finger slipped down, pressing lightly on his tight hole and massaging it. "Don't worry, darling," the older man caressed his bum gently, "I'm not trying anything without lube. I don't want to hurt you in any way." Deniss wouldn't think Chris would do anything risky, but it was just his body's reaction. He, as a good agent, always sense and brace himself for dangers. 

A bottle was screwed open, and some warm liquid was smeared onto his entrance. Chris kissed his back and softly touched the sides of his thighs, trying to get Deniss to relax, while attempting to press a finger into him.

Deniss whined softly as the tip of Chris's finger slipped in. It felt strange, and he instinctly clenched his muscles to resist it. He tried to breath and loosen up, but apparently it's more difficult than he thought. Chris whispered sweet and reassuring things to him, and Stephane was smoothing out his hair; but all he could focus was that finger in him.

"Deniss, it would hurt you if I continue." Chris sighed, "Maybe you're not ready? We can try it next time if you're still up to it."

Deniss pressed his forehead to the mattress defeatedly. He really wanted it, he wanted to take Chris inside him, and he wanted to know what it feels to be the receptive partner. But his body refused to cooperate. 

"A minute-Deniss, do you still want it?" Stephane asked gently, hands on Deniss's upper back. 

Deniss nodded, his cheek rubbing against the sheet. "Yes...it doesn't hurt now. I'm just...I don't know how I should relax. My body is not listening."

Stephane patted his shoulder and signalled him to lift his upper body. He slipped himself between Deniss and the mattress, lying underneath him. "Come down, love." Stephane wrapped his arms around Deniss's upper back, "A bit of cushion might reduce the pressure on your back."

Deniss did as Stephane said so, pressing their chests together, his head nestled just under Stephne's chin. Chris gently started to move his finger in and out, and surprisingly, Deniss wasn't clenching as much.

It was slow, and almost agonizing. Deniss felt himself being opened up, a total unfamilarity. He felt full by the time Chris slipped the third finger in, but no pain there yet. He knew how much patience Chris put into it, and he sort of wonder how Chris could wait for him for such a long time.

"I think it should be sufficient," Chris said softly, "That's what I usually do with Steph. But if it start to hurt in any way, just ask me to stop, alright?"

Deniss hummed as an acknowledgement, and felt Chris's cock pressing against his entrance, stretched and lubed up. Chris pressed himself in very slowly, bit by bit, giving Deniss the time to adjust and respond. Deniss kept his breaths long and deep, feeling himself getting filled up by his lover, until his cheeks was pressing against Chris's hipbones. "Okay?" Chris asked him, his hands on Deniss's hips. 

"Hmm." Deniss answered, "I don't know how I should describe it, but no pain there-anywhere. Just, em, full." He moved his hips ever so slightly, "I think I'm good."

Chris kissed his back and started to move slowly, while Deniss tried to move with him. The strange feeling soon subsided, with another unfamiliar pleasure rising along his spine. He tried to move his hips faster to get more of that pleasure, and Chris surely picked up his signal. His lover chuckled, tightened his grip a tiny bit and bucked his hips forward faster. Deniss was surprised by himself when a sweet moan escaped his throat, and he was feeling good. He might get sore the next morning, whether it's his back, thighs or anywhere else, but he couldn't care. He wanted his lover in him, he wanted Chris to use him and-he excused himself for his language-fuck him. He wouldn't mind being his lovers' plaything for the night. He wouldn't mind anyone of them, or both of them, to fuck his brain out, reducing him to a teary and begging mess-either for more, or for less. 

He really liked it, despite his body's initial resistance.

"I'm close, love," Chris murmured with unsteady breath, "are you-"

"Chris, god," Deniss whimpered, "Go for it, I'm good-"

Chris thrusted a few more times, and shivered above Deniss. Deniss felt himself collapsing onto Stephane together with Chris's weight, and only retrospectively hoped he had held on for a few moments. Hopefully they didn’t smash into Stephane.

Stephane smoothed out Deniss's sweat-soaked hair, and dropped light kisses onto his face. "Deniss?" He prompted, "You okay?"

"...Hmm." Deniss answered as Chris pulled out from him, and he buried his face into Stephane's chest as he heard the light pop when the head left his body. "Much better than I thought. Steph, um, do you want...as well? I'm prepped up anyway."

"No, love." Stephane kissed him again, "Thank you, though. Generally, I don't think getting banged twice on your first night is a good idea. Even you might not feel any pain or sore now, because of whatever your brain is filtering out, it can get quite intense the next morning. We certainly don't want you wake up sore tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Deniss blinked, and Stephane continued. "Chris-I think you're a bit too rough to our sweetheart." He poked Chris's nosetip with his finger, "Although it's probably borderline justified since you've waited so long, hmm?"

Chris grabbed Stephane's hand, and planted a kiss onto the palm. "Apparently my brain wasn't functioning properly just now. Should I reserve that for you, love?"

Deniss chuckled. "I've wanted to ask for some time. I thought your dynamic in bed is a bit...unusual?"

"Oh yes," Stephane laughed heartily, "Chris is just pretending to be nice." He squeezed his eyes, "In fact, he's-"

"An abusive bastard?" Chris laughed with him, "or an unconsiderate bloke?"

"Pretty much a little bit of everything." Stephane rubbed Deniss's earlobes, "No, just joking. Sometimes we play a bit rougher, but we're both happy to spice it up."

Deniss watched Stephane rolling to the other side of the bed while giggling, and Chris pressing him face down to the bed. "...I didn't expect that," Stephane smiled as Chris secured both of his wrists to the small of his back with one hand and pulling his lounge pants down with the other, exposing his plump buttocks. "Chris!" 

Deniss didn't interfere. He knew Chris wasn't putting much strength into the restraint, and Stephane's position is sufficiently comfortable. If he wanted to get free, he can do so easily; and he wasn't even struggling at all.

Chris turned to look at Deniss, and Deniss knew that he was just checking on him. He's been living and sleeping with them for almost half an year, but he never saw anything like that-although he didn't feel anything uncomfortable. As of yet.

"I should be fine?" Deniss said, "I mean...I want you two to have fun as well. And I know you'll be having fun anyway."

Chris nodded. "I would have been doing something to Steph if you weren't here, but I'm worried it could make you...or trigger you."

It's not hard by any means for Deniss to figure it out, as Stephane was pressed face down to the bed with his lounge pants down to the knees. "I don't really know, but if you're good with it, I don't think I'll have any problem?"

"Precisely why you shouldn't discuss this before, not during." Stephane slipped away from Chris's restraint, "Even if all of our brain are still working, it kills the momentum."

Chris let Stephane sit between his legs and wrapped a hand around his lover's erection. "I'll let you get away with it now," He whispered next to Stephane's ear, but enough for Deniss to hear it, "Not next time, hmm? Love?"

"Try me," Stephane threw his head back in pleasure, "What are you going to do to me, anyway?"

Deniss was sure he saw Chris pinching the side of Stephane's hip. He could make a guess, but he wonder whether he'll see it. Or join them.


End file.
